


Mejor cárcel que hospital

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mañana posterior a la despedida de solteros de Marius y Cosette los encuentra en la comisaría del barrio, el Inspector Javert ignorando las diatribas ebrias de Grantaire y el señor Valjean pagando por la fianza de más de una docena de personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor cárcel que hospital

La mañana posterior a la despedida de solteros de Marius y Cosette los encuentra en la comisaría del barrio, el Inspector Javert ignorando las diatribas ebrias de Grantaire y el señor Valjean pagando por la fianza de más de una docena de personas.

El plan era ir a tomar algo al Corinthe y luego ir a ver el amanecer al Sena, pero… bueno, las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

En primer lugar, el Corinthe estaba cerrado por cuestiones desconocidas, así que tuvieron que ir a un bar del centro, lleno de gente con la que claramente no encajaban. Todo podría haber terminado medianamente bien, si fuera porque un tipo quizo pasarse de listo con Éponine, la cual le dio un buen golpe en las partes nobles. Esto hizo que su grupo de amigo se enojara y comenzara a gritarle cosas poco amables a la chica, lo cual comenzó a molestar al grupo. Sin embargo, Éponine los calmó a todos y decidieron dejar el problema por la paz y seguir disfrutando de la celebración.

Aparentemente el grupo que le gritaba cosas a Éponine no opinaba lo mismo, porque al ver a Grantaire y Enjolras besarse, sentados sobre uno de los sillones, las obscenidades volvieron y con más fuerza. Sobra decir que Enjolras no tiene tanta paciencia para las idioteces como Éponine y pronto la cosa terminó en golpes y palizas. Porque, obviamente, la pelea con uno de los Amis significa una pelea con _todos_ los Amis.

Terminaron siendo echados del bar y, al continuar la pelea afuera, siendo llevados a la comisaría.

—Lamento los problemas, Inspector —dice el señor Valjean, como si en vez de ser el padre de Cosette fuera el padre de todos.

Lo cual, de hecho, es en cierta forma cierto.

El Inspector le da una mala mirada, pero los años y lo mucho que los conoce lo deben haber suavizado, porque los deja ir bastante rápido y solo con una mínima advertencia. Al parecer, han ganado un trocito del cariño del Inspector a fuerza de golpes y gritos, lo cual ninguno va a admitir le agrada mucho.

—Me alegra que no haya pasado nada grave —les dice el señor Valjean, mientras comienzan a despedirse en la entrada de la comisaría.

—Um, papá, terminamos en la cárcel.

—Exactamente. Podrían haber terminado en el hospital.

Y, bueno. Sí, el señor Valjean tiene un buen punto.


End file.
